The witness
by Kaiina
Summary: Hinata's life crumbles in a couple of days now it's up to FBI agent Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke to make sure she stays safe. What will happen? NaruHinaSasu   30 000 words. Read chapter 2 for the following  27 000 words XD AU
1. Chapter 1

_Hyuuga mansion, Hinata Hyuuga, December first_

Hinata woke up to the sound of muffled voices. Her eyes creaked open peering around her large bedroom. She wasn't surprised that nobody was there except her. The voices were coming from farther away. She focused and concluded that they must be coming from the living room as it was the room below hers.

She turned her head around to see what time it was. 3 o' clock. She cringed when the muffled voices from downstairs came louder. It seemed like somebody was having an argument downstairs. But who?

Hinata got up out of bed. She was dressed in her short white nightgown. She opened her closet and pulled a baggy sweater over it, then she slowly opened her door and peered into the dark hallway.

When she concluded the coast was clear. She slowly stepped into the cold floor of the hallway and softly closed the heavy, wooden door behind her. Now that she heard the voices clearer she could clearly make out the angry but controlled voice of her father.

She tiptoed through the hallway until she reached the top of the stairs. She looked down through the banister and tried to be as quiet as possible so her father wouldn't hear her.

She could see her father sitting on the couch. His expression was angry as he glared at the men sitting in the couch across from his. She hadn't seen the men before. Which surprised her, why would unknown men be in her house at this time of night?

"How dare you speak to me like that, don't you know who I am? Without me he would have nothing! Tell him I'll have what I want and nothing less." Her father said as he continued to glare at the men.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around to see her cousin Neji standing behind her.

"N-Neji-nii-san." She whispered so the men at the bottom of the stairs wouldn't be disturbed.

"Hinata-sama I think it's better that you go back to bed. It's not honorable to listen in on people's conversations." He said quietly back in his usual stern voice.

Hinata nodded her head and turned her back to him a last time to glance at her father.

"Hyuuga-sama, our boss has decided that working with you will no longer be beneficial on his part." A short brown-haired and chubby man said with a emotionless face.

"What are you talking about? He can't…"

Hinata softly gasped and her eyes widened as a loud bang was heard. Her father stared up at her, blood coming out of a gunshot wound in his stomach, before his eyes became dull and the hand clamping on to his wound fell lifeless in his lap.

A blond man turned his head to follow Hyuuga Hiashi's gaze to see his oldest daughter standing wide-eyed and terrified on the top of the stairs, a hand clasped over her mouth in surprise.

"Kawaguchi! The girl! I'll take care of the documents!"

Hinata turned around and sprinted through the hall to the door opening where she saw her cousin stand.

She pushed him in the room and locked the door behind them. Her little sister sleeping in the room had also woken up from the loud bang.

"Hinata-sama? What in God's name is going on? What was that bang?" Neji yelled at her.

"F-father… T-The m-me-men d-dow-downstairs k-killed him."

"What are you talking about?" He yelled again.

As if on cue another bang was heard and a bullet pierced the door and stranded in the wall behind them.

"Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama get down!"

Neji pulled the oldest girl to the ground while the younger one quickly climbed out of the bed to join them on the ground.

With another loud bang the door flew open and splinters of wood scattered around them.

She could hear her younger sister let out a loud screech. Hinata looked up as Neji immediately threw himself in front of the two sisters to protect them.

Over his shoulder Hinata could see the armed man stand in the hallway while a smile played on his ugly features. Before he could even take one step forward a series of bangs was heard and the man fell on the ground while he bled out of multiple holes in his body.

Multiple men dressed in dark armoured outfits, helmets and big guns stormed in. The letters FBI written in big white letters on the front and back of their clothing. One kneeled beside the man to check a pulse. He shook his head as another looked at him questionably.

The man behind him turned towards the others and yelled: "Uzumaki, Akimichi, Inuzuka secure the witnesses."

One of the men crouched in front of Neji. "Follow me."

When Neji showed no sign of moving, only glaring suspiciously at them and clasping on tighter to the youngest girl in his arms.

"It's okay." A second said while reaching his arms out. "You can give her to me. We have to get you out of here."

Neji only curtly nodded and handed the shaking girl over. They stood and started running out of the door.

The last man finally kneeled beside her, while she could still do nothing but stare wide-eyed.

"Can you walk miss?" He asked with a friendly voice.

She seemed to wake up from her haze when realizing he was talking to her and nodded. Slowly trying to stand on her wobbly legs. He helped her stand up and gently took her wrist, taking the lead while pulling her behind him. She hesitated when they came to the hallway and she was faced with the dead man lying on the floor, blood spreading in a huge pool around him.

It looked like he looked down at the man, though she couldn't be sure because he wore a helmet, before looking back at her. He took a big step over the blood, making sure not to touch it even a little, than he reached his hand out to her and helped her over.

His back was turned to her but his hold on her hand remained as he walked with her to the stairs. All around her people similarly dressed as him ran around. She clamped harder on the man in front of her. "W-Who are you?"

He seemed to falter a bit when she asked this for a moment and then finally removed his helmet. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said. His hair was spiky and blond, his eyes were vibrant and blue and he couldn't be older than 25.

"Uzumaki!" Somebody yelled. "Removing your helmet is against protocol! I told you to secure the witness. I meant it! Right now!"

Naruto paid no heed to it as he led the girl to the top of the stairs. She felt a bit reassured now that she could see somebody's face. With those helmet and costumes they all seemed pretty intimidating.

At the top of the stairs she stopped. Her body trembled and her pulse quickened, remembering what was waiting downstairs. Naruto seemed to notice this and let go of her hand.

"Hold this for a minute." He said as he handed her his helmet. The blond bent down and scooped her up in his arms, holding her bridal style while she held his helmet tightly in shock.

"There's broken glass everywhere downstairs and you're not wearing anything on your feet." He explained.

She nodded but didn't seem to relax even a little bit. He sighed as he pulled her firmly against his body.

"Close your eyes. You don't want to see this."

She nodded and squeezed her eyes closed, hands desperately grasping his uniform at his back, the helmet laid forgotten on her belly. When he started going down the stairs she buried her face in his chest and squeezed her eyes shut even more. Her body shook and trembled and even though her eyes were squeezed shut tears still started leaking out. And he could hear sobs, muffled through his uniform.

"It's okay. We're going to protect you. I'm going to protect you. Don't worry I won't leave your side."

She slightly seemed to relax as he carried her outside.

_Viewing room, interrogation room 7, Shikamaru Nara, December first, 05.17_

"So who's this guy?" Naruto said as he sleepily scratched the back of his head.

"That's Hyuuga Neji, 18, son of Hizashi Hyuuga, Hiashi's twin brother. Hizashi and his wife died about ten or so years ago and he's been living with Hiashi ever since. He was top of his class, no criminal record and he's like the prodigy of the family though he won't be able to lead it anyway."

_Interrogation room 1, Neji Hyuuga, December first, 05.18_

"So you live with your uncle and his two daughters?" A man with white hair and an eye patch asked.

"Yes." Neji said in a monotone voice.

"And how old are you?"

"Eighteen, but I'm sure that's all mentioned in the file lying before you. So stop wasting both our times and tell me what's happening. I won't be answering any more of your questions until you tell me. And I want to see my cousins."

"You will see your cousins shortly. We're just going to ask them some questions. And about what has happened… Well what do you already know?"

"Not much. I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard voices come from the living room. When I came in the hallway I saw Hinata-sama stand at the top of the stairs."

"What do you think she was doing there?"

"My guess would be that she woke up from the noise just like me and came to see what was going on."

"What was going on?"

"I don't know. I just heard arguing from downstairs."

"Did you know who it was?"

He shook his head no. "I didn't look downstairs. I heard Hiashi-sama's voice and other voices, I don't know how many, maybe one, maybe ten. I don't know. I wasn't listening to what they were saying. Though as far as I know they were unfamiliar voices."

"What did you do?"

"I told Hinata-sama to go back to bed. Then I went to check up on Hanabi-sama. I walked to her room. When I reached the door I heard a loud bang from the living room. I turned to see what was happening but I could only see Hinata-sama standing at the top of the stairs… She looked scared."

The man nodded and when Neji faltered he encouraged him to go on. "And further…"

"There was a voice from downstairs. Yelling something. I don't remember exactly what but… It seemed that one of the men informed another man from Hinata-sama's presence."

"They hadn't noticed her before?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you think she saw the men downstairs?"

"Yes, I'm very sure." Neji said. "She had quite a good view from up there."

"What happened next?"

"She pulled me in Hanabi-sama's room and closed the door behind us. I could clearly hear somebody was running up the stairs. I asked her what happened and she said that Hiashi-sama had been killed."

"Are you sure she actually saw him get killed?"

"Yes, I know she did. She saw the whole thing."

The man with white hair nodded. "You can go on."

"He shot a hole in the door and I told them to take cover on the ground. There was a second shot and the wood shattered and the lock gave out. The man was about to step in the room… Or just to shoot us from a distance when your men took him down."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes." Neji said.

"Did you see the men who did this? Could you identify them if necessary."

"No." Neji said. "I didn't see them. Only the guy that came after us. I couldn't even identify a voice if necessary. I didn't pay enough attention for that."

The white-haired cursed under his breath.

"Can you tell me what happened now?"

"Sure. Neji-san, you seem like a bright young man. Do you want the honest and straight forward truth or do you want me to tell you sensitively?"

"Honest will suffice."

"Alright. We've been monitoring Hiashi Hyuuga for several weeks now. We believe that he was involved with Orochimaru, the leader of an entire criminal network that you could compare to the mob. We have solid evidence to link the two of them. We believed Hiashi helped him cover up some illegal stuff for a great amount of money. When it became too risky and Hiashi became too greedy he sent an unknown number of men to your house to murder him so there were no 'loose ends'. We got the man that was coming after the three of you. They obviously hadn't expected you three there. We think that the other's got away."

Neji was quiet for a moment. "The mob? Are you sure?"

"We are relatively sure. We've been following this bastard's moves for a while now. We just need something solid to put him away for good."

"What's going to happen from now on?"

"We're going to inform your closest relatives and try to arrange the three of you to temporarily stay with them."

_Viewing room, interrogation room 1, Uzumaki Naruto, 05.49_

"Shit!" Naruto cursed.

Shikamaru looked bored through the one-way glass. "It seems he doesn't know anything but the girl seems to have seen the whole thing. She might be able to identify somebody."

Naruto slumped back in his chair. "It's just some of his lackeys. I was hoping we could finally get something on Orochimaru and they're not going to rat him out. They wouldn't dare."

Shikamaru grunted in agreement. "Yeah, it's troublesome but we'll have to try. She seems to be the most familiar with you, Naruto. It might be best if you do the interview."

Naruto nodded.

_Interrogation room 7, Hinata Hyuuga, December first, 08.57_

The door opened to reveal the blond man she had met before, Naruto, it surprised her a little bit. As soon as he had taken her out of her house she had been rushed to the FBI station. She had been examined by some a nurse who made her change her clothes and stuffed them in a bag labelled 'evidence'. She was guided to one of the interrogation rooms ,so she could have some privacy without people bothering her, the nurse insured her.

She had tried to ask some questions but the nurse had told her that somebody would be coming soon to talk to her. Soon after she left somebody brought her a blanket, a pillow, some sandwiches, some water (after politely declining coffee) and some crossword puzzles. She had thought she wouldn't be able to sleep but she soon found out that she was actually very tired and had fallen asleep almost immediately.

She slept for a couple of hours and had woken up 15 minutes ago.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay? I saw that they brought you the stuff I asked them. I was here earlier too talk to you but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up."

"A-Ano, I'm s-sorry. U-Uzumaki-san. I d-didn't me-mean to cause y-you tr-trouble."

"Don't worry about it. And you can call me Naruto-kun."

She nodded shyly while she continued to stare at the edge of the table, as she had since he walked in. This was normal for her though. She never was good with people she didn't know. She was just too shy.

"Listen Hinata they finally gave me the okay to tell you what happened and after I tell you I would like you to answer some questions. But if you don't feel like it than you don't have to okay? Just take it easy. We can take all the time you need. There's no rush."

She nodded again and shyly peeked up at the blond, who had joined her sitting across from her, before looking down at her lap.

"You're father wasn't the kind of man you might have thought he was. He was involved with some bad people. Apparently the man he worked for and he had some disagreement but I won't bother you with details. So we believe that this man hired some guys to…"

After a short silence she nodded again and then peered up at him with questioning eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop? The questions can wait."

"N-No… I-I wa-want to… help."

"Okay… than please tell me what happened. As much as you remember. Even if it seems unimportant tell me anyway… Take your time."

That morning a man with raven hair and dark eyes opened his eyes. He looked around in his clean room and decided it would be best to grab some coffee before getting ready and leaving for work. Little did Sasuke Uchiha know that his life was going to change for ever.

** WILL BE SASUHINA SOONxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: THERE WILL BE SASUHINA SOON**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read,**

**Hello, because it's a lover triangle I uploaded it twice (under both NaruHina and SasuHina) apparently that's against the rules. It was not my intention to break the rules so it's going to be uploaded only once under another name: 'witness for the prosecution'. It's still on fanfiction and still uploaded by this acount so it should be easy enough to find. Please excuse me for the technical difficulties. ^^'**

**-K**


End file.
